ENGAÑO (YAOI)
by Ramc95
Summary: —yo ...yo no...no soy...lo que creen...no soy una chica— Tembló al decirlo Una arruga se formó entre las perfectas cejas de Daisuke ante aquellas torpes palabras, detestaba que no le hablaran claramente.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen

User: Ramc95

Nombre: Engaño

Pareja: Daisuke/Tsubaki

Advertencias: Violación, Drama, Lujuria, Pasión, Mpreg?

Géneros: Drama, Misterio, AU

Resumen: —yo ...yo no...no soy...lo que creen...no soy una chica— Tembló al decirlo

Una arruga se formó entre las perfectas cejas de Daisuke ante aquellas torpes palabras, detestaba que no le hablaran claramente, al principio por su cabeza pasó la idea de que Tsubaki solo estaría en sus días rojos o algo así y estaba dispuesto a soltarla y dejarla en paz por ese día, pero el siguiente trastabillar de palabras llamó su atención aunque su esposa había hablado muy bajo y por su mente paso que podría haber escuchado mal.

—Qué dijiste? —soltó con una voz demandante pues su corta paciencia estaba siendo probada en ese momento

—mi...mi familia...ellos no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de formar una alianza con la tuya a través del matrimonio de Yuriko y tu...y...cuando ella huyó con su amante...no podían retractarse ya, tampoco querían hacerlo y que supieran lo que había pasado con mi hermana...y...y me obligaron a casarme contigo, Daisuke...yo...yo soy el hijo menor de la familia—

Clasificación: Fiction Rated MA (18+)

CAPÍTULO N° 1 "PERSONAJES"

Ficha: Daisuke Fuueda

Edad: 25

Altura/Peso: 1.75m/73kg

Personalidad: Es un hombre impaciente y de un carácter explosivo, resncoroso pero fríamente formal de cara a la sociedad, posee una mente hasta cierto punto retorcida pero a su favor es alguien muy leal y entregado a su familia, haría lo que fuera por su abuelo y padre aunque no teme cuestionar ordenes.

Tiene un lado suave e incluso romantico pero prefiere mantenerlo oculto ya que en ese mundo es indispensable esconder tus debilidades.

Nombre: Tsubaki Yamada

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 1.60 cm

Peso: 50 kg

Personalidad: Joven bastante introvertido, tímido, dispuesto a todo para ayudar a quienes son importantes en su vida como lo es su familia.

Bastante acertivo, siempre tratando de ver el lado bueno de todo y una solución, aunque el saliera perjudicado.

Cariñoso y atento sólo cuando entra en confianza con alguien. Siempre ha tenido aquella necesidad de tener a alguien que lo cuide y proteja como si fuera lo más valioso, ya que siempre lo hacían solo con su hermana por la vida que sus propios padres le construían 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO N° 2 "SYNOPSIS"

Daisuke era el heredero de la Familia Fuueda, hijo del jefe de una organización de Yakuzas bastante grande en aquella ciudad y las aledañas.

Hace poco el hijo al fin había cumplido los 25 y comenzaba a entrar en la dichosa edad para asistir a Omais, su padre pretendía casarlo con la hija mayor de la familia líder de una organización rival que si bien era pequeña había estado creciendo considerablemente.

Para su fortuna Yuriko, su prometida era una mujer propia y amable, aunque a Daisuke no le interesaba mucho, el solo estaba ahí con la intención de poder asegurar su lugar como el siguiente en la linea familiar y para eso era necesario casarse y tener descendencia.

Sin embargo apenas unos pocos días antes de la boda Yuriko desapareció, el rumor que flotaba en el aire acusaban a la mujer de haberse fugado con su amante, pero su familia se negaba a confirmar tal acusación.

En su desesperación, la familia ofreció a los Fuueda a su "hija menor", pues era más importante formalizar aquella alianza.

Lo que los Fuueda aun desconocían era que la nueva novia era en realidad el hijo menor de la familia. Pero sabían que el secreto no duraría mucho después de la boda.  



	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO N° 3

Narración

Las flores de cerezo caían en las afueras de la amplia casa tradicional en la que se encontraban. La boda formal ya se había efectuado, su nueva esposa se hallaba en la habitación siendo ayudada por las sirvientas a deshacer el complejo kimono de bodas.

Daisuke apenas y la conocía, solo la había visto en la cena urgente con su familia tras el escape de Yuriko, al menos podía decir que era tanto o mas hermosa que su hermana mayor y eso le bastaba a él...aunque su nueva esposa fuera mas joven de lo que esperaba.

Disfrutaba un cigarro mientras esperaba a su esposa, ya podía saborear la silla del líder de la organización, aunque para eso primero debería tener un hijo, pero eso seria arreglado esa noche...o eso era lo que creía.

Perspectiva de Tsubaki

Desde hace tanto que observaba con tristeza aquellas atenciones que tenían con su hermana mayor, Yuriko.

Por ser la única mujer que tuvieron, debían cuidarla muy bien puesto que serviría para alguna futura alianza con otra familia poderosa...algo que a su corta edad, Tsubaki no comprendía, sólo sentía que era alguien molesto y no deseado.

Con sus 17 años recién cumplidos, ya tenía conocimiento de tantas cosas, incluso, sobre aquella aventura que Yuriko tenía a espaldas de sus padres y su prometido...realmente no deseaba ayudarla en nada, sólo los metería en problemas y como siempre el era el perjudicado y esta vez, no se había equivocado.

Por aquella huida de su hermana, lo tomaron a el para poder vestirlo de novia y casarlo con Daisuke Fuueda, el Sr bastante atractivo, cualquiera hubiera deseado estar en su lugar...pero lo sabía...algo saldría mal cuando se enterara que era un chico y no una chica.

Estaba asustado...durante la ceremonia sólo trataba de pensar en lo que le diría a su nuevo esposo.

Nervioso, temblando y al borde de comenzar a llorar, suspiro para luego entrar a la habitación con un vestido mucho más cómodo. Ni de broma se vestiria para la noche de bodas que claramente, ninguno de los dos desearía tener es decir, Daisuke no era homosexual

Fin Perspectiva

—Da...Daisuke... Susurro con miedo y nerviosismo— La voz de Tsubaki llamó la atención de Daisuke y la desechó sin dejar caer su cigarro afuera de la ventana para su sorpresa y cierta molestia, miró por encima del hombro a su esposa.

—A caso vas a salir a algún lado o algo?— dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo con cierta molestia aunque sin duda había un toque de lujuria reprimida en sus ojos, el vestido era bonito pero no era para nada lo que el nuevo esposo esperaba ver

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella para tomarle de la barbilla y obligarle a mirar a sus fríos ojos azules.

—No...no voy a salir...e...es...sólo que tu...tu y yo no podemos hacerlo...yo no puedo— dijo temblando Tsubaki, esperaba que se lo tomara bien, que considerara al menos que le decía la verdad, la única persona que lo hacia, aunque fuera algo tarde

—Yo ...yo no...no soy...lo que creen...no soy una chica— Tembló al decirlo

Una arruga se formó entre las perfectas cejas de Daisuke ante aquellas torpes palabras, detestaba que no le hablaran claramente, al principio por su cabeza pasó la idea de que Tsubaki solo estaría en sus días rojos o algo así y estaba dispuesto a soltarla y dejarla en paz por ese día, pero el siguiente trastabillar de palabras llamó su atención aunque su esposa había hablado muy bajo y por su mente paso que podría haber escuchado mal

—Qué dijiste?— soltó con una voz demandante pues su corta paciencia estaba siendo probada en ese momento

—Mi...mi familia...ellos no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de formar una alianza con la tuya a través del matrimonio de Yuriko y cuando ella huyó con su amante...no podían retractarse ya, tampoco querían hacerlo y que supieran lo que había pasado con mi hermana...y...y me obligaron a casarme contigo, Daisuke...yo...yo soy el hijo menor de la familia— dijo Tsubaki tembloroso, dándole a entender que era un hombre a Daisuke.

*Todo lo hacia mirando al suelo, algo asustado por la alza de voz del mayor...que le haría ahora?...*

—La...lamento todo esto, de verdad...por eso digo que no podemos hacer nada— se avergonzaba al tocar el tema de la noche de bodas...lo miraba atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta del mayor al decirle todo aquello

*Se tardaba en hablar...¿acaso estaba aun digiriendo la idea de estar casado con otro hombre*

—¿Daisuke?— preguntó acercándose a el con algo de nerviosismo, confusión y terror...

La expresión de Daisuke cambió lentamente mientras las palabras se deslizaban fuera de su esposa, de su mueca de enojo pasó a la asco, así que realmente Yuriko había huido con su amante, solo faltaba escuchar el rumor confirmado de la boca de un familiar suyo para terminar de sentir desprecio ante aquella tonta mujer, pero mayor fue su indignación al escuchar aquello ultimó. Simplemente no se lo terminaba de creer. —¿Qué Qué carajos dices?— bramó colérico

Gruñó furico y sin aviso alguno le tomó de la muñeca bruscamente y le acercó de un jalón a Tsubaki casi haciendole tropezar al supuesto chico en el movimiento, le tomó de la orilla de la falda y la subió de un tirón a pesar de los intentos de Tsubaki de bajar la tela, tal vez por pudor pues si ya le había confesado aquello era claro que no temía demostrarle la verdad.

Justo en medio de esas preciosas piernas estaba un pequeño bulto bastante reconocible, aunque aun envuelto en ropas femeninas lo cual hacia la visión incluso más bizarra.

—¡Tu y tu maldita familia nos engañaron!— soltó Daisuke en un grito al momento en que soltaba la tela, apretando aun más aquella fina muñeca.

No era posible casado con un hombre? No era que la idea en particular le asqueara, si no que la mayor preocupación en su mente estaba invadiéndole les habían visto la cara, habían deshonrado la confianza de su familia!. Ellos habían sido tan considerados como para perdonar la imprudencia de Yuriko como para que terminaran haciendo eso.

Estaba Daisuke tan frustrado e indignado que solo atinó darle una fuerte bofetada al chico.

—¿Qué pretendían?—le gritó al hermoso chico.

—Acaso querías hacerte el imbécil hasta que fuera inevitable que me diera cuenta? O es que solo es una estúpida broma de mal gusto?— musitó entre dientes, hasta sentía crujir los tendones de sus dedos ante la fuerza con la que presionaba la muñeca del chico.

—No puedo divorciarme tras un dia de casado no no, no vas a regresar con tu familia tan fácilmente— Tras decir estas palabras le arrojó hacia el futon que había sido preparado para esa noche y el comenzó a deshacer su yukata, manteniendo un pie apoyado sobre las caderas del chico para que no intentara escapar

—Si tu familia pretendía humillarme a mi y a mi familia tendré que devolver el favor— Bramó lo último con una mirada que aterraba al mas jóven


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO N° 4

Al oír aquello Tsubaki solo comprendió que nada podía salvarlo de ahí... Solo comenzó a llorar mientras era violado por los dedos de "su esposo"

Quizás si dejaba de oponer resistencia el chico, sería más considerado...tal vez...debería obedecer y quedarse callado.

—Po...por favor...no me...lastimes...haré lo que me pidas— trataba de controlar su cuerpo el hermoso chico. —Acaba rápido con esto— Cerro los ojos con fuerza

—Aunque no lo ofrecieras harás lo que yo quiera...eres mi esposa— recalcó Daisuke con un deje de "asco" la ultima palabra y abrió ambos dedos en su interior como si emulara una tijera.

—Al menos intentaras aceptarlo...sin duda serás una buena esposa— Gruñó aunque le molestaba que el otro simplemente se rindiera, pero por otro lado aquello le hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Abrió la parte baja de su yukara y se asomó su miembro aun algo flácido pero que poco a poco reaccionaba, después de todo, hombre o mujer Tsubaki tenia un rostro y cuerpo bastante lindos, tener a una hermosura así bajo el le excitaba si o si.

Tsubaki Prov

*Sabia...siempre lo había escuchado, solo hace un tiempo que se sentiría bien tener relaciones por primera vez con la persona que quisiera, que su cuerpo reaccionaria tan siquiera a una simple caricia...placer y un sentimiento de ser necesitado y querido por el otro, pero claro...esto ni se le acercaba a lo que supuestamente debía sentir.

Se sentía...violado. Obviamente, eso le esperaba...pedía inocentemente que solo fuera esta noche, que Daisuke lo dejara en paz...

Mantenía su rostro hacia un lado, mirando el suelo y la pared...no podía observarlo directamente a su actual dueño, a su agresor.

Su voz trémula se escucho en medio de la habitación...solo para decir algo que obviamente empeoraría las cosas...pero su mente aún no lo captaba.*

—¿Puedes...puedes...dejarme...después de esta noche?...si visitas...clubes...no me importará...en lo absoluto— contenía sus quejidos ante el tacto tan poco de su esposo, sus palabras...eran como una daga que lo apuñalaba en lo más profundo...*

Fin Tsubaki Prov

—Eres idiota— mascullo Daisuke con cierto desprecio ante las palabras del chico, el realmente pensaba que podría dejarle humillado con una sola vez, pero ahora que ponía la propuesta sobre la mesa, tal vez solo se encargaría de darle una lección permanente y tomarle vez con vez.

—Si eres mi esposa tendrás que cumplirme como tal, no te escaparas fácilmente de tu pequeña estafa— En ese momento no alojaba en su cuerpo otra emoción hacia Tsubaki más que enojo, mezclada obscenamente con lujuria, pero eso lo atribuía a su celibato previo a la boda.

Sin avisar más al muchacho sacó sus dedos de su interior y se colocó entre sus piernas para lentamente deslizar su miembro dentro de su "Esposa".

—Más te vale que yo sea el primero o estarás en más problemas. Soy un hombre conservador— le susurro agitado entre dientes.

Tsubaki Prov

*Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al sentir como introducía su miembro en su entrada.

Reprimió un grito y sus gemidos, mientras jalaba de las sábanas...lo que lo puso aún peor el oír sus palabras...*

—s...si...tu...ta...mpo...co...lo e...eres, n-no...no puedes...e...xigir...nada— sentía como por sus mejillas completamente rojas caían sus lágrimas por la vergüenza, la humillación y el dolor que sentía en aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo que estaba siendo tomada por Daisuke, aunque ahora lo hiciera lento...su labio inferior lo mordida con fuerza, evitando gemir y morir de la vergüenza.

Su interior presionaba el miembro del mayor, obviamente era la primera persona que tomaba su cuerpo...*

—Le...lento...duele...por favor— susurro tratando de hablar sin soltar gemidos.

Sus manos temblorosas se apoyaron en los hombros del mayor, escondía su rostro en su cuello mientras se aferraba a su fuerte y perfecta anatomía, no sabía si le permitiría hacerlo, pero aun así...con miedo seguía sosteniéndose. 


	5. Chapter 5

Se dejaba besar, permitiéndole al mayor obtener el dulce sabor de sus labios y el interior de su boca.

Sus ojos algo irritados e hinchados, miraban atentos al chico, pequeños gemidos y jadeos se escapaban de sus labios...pero no de placer ya que esa sensación solo era minima.

Comenzaba a tener ligeros espasmos...y su cuerpo temblaba, tenía calor...demasiado calor. Su voz subía de volumen, se removia sólo por el reflejo ya que estaba por correrse...en la habitación podían oírse las respiraciones agitadas, la voz autoritaria de Daisuke y aquel húmedo sonido que provocaba las embestidas...

Tsubaki abría un poco más sus piernas, internado calmarse...que no doliera tanto...sólo provocó que fuera un poco más al fondo, causando que el menor acabara por correrse, soltando un gemido algo agudo.

Daisuke solo pudo sentir el cálido y espeso orgasmo de Tsubaki, soltó un gruñido mordió su labio excitado pero no dejo de moverse a pesar de eso, la verdad es que no le importaba en ese momento el placer o el dolor del muchacho rubio, aun así alargó una sonrisa divertida, casi sádica y tomó el miembro flacido del menor y lo apretó, frotandolo.

—vaya, lloras al ser violado por tu esposo y aun así te viniste— suelta una risa y relame sus labios divertido ante la visión.

—Eres una esposa sucia...pervertido— A pesar de que el menor acabara de llegar al orgasmo siguió masturbandole, sabiendo que estaba sensible, quería "torturar" un poco a su precioso esposo sintiendose el mismo cerca del orgasmo.

—ba...basta...no...y...ya...me vi...vine— ya le dolían sus ojos, sólo quería cerrarlos y descansar pero al tener su cuerpo tan...aprisionado y siendo forzado más de lo que podía aguantar...siendo una prueba de ello el que se hubiera corrido.

Ni escuchó ni le importó el ruego del rubio, estaba perdido en su propio placer, en el deleite de ver a un chico tan hermoso sometido e indefenso bajo él y aunque no se consideraba homosexual el ver a otro hombre así aumentaba su propio ego masculino, aunque ese hombre tuviera una apariencia tan hermosa...

No tardó mucho y con un salvaje y brusco movimiento se corrió dentro del delicado cuerpo de su "esposa", sintiendo como las olas del orgasmo le recorrian siguió moviendose lentamente con cada fuerte espasmo de placer, sabía y le frustraba, que no podía preñar a su esposa...ni para eso le servia!

Lentamente salió de Tsubaki y se levantó como si nada del Futon, arreglandose la yukata

—Voy a darme una ducha, puedes limpiar este desastre tu mismo o salir al salón principal en ese estado para que las sirvientas vengan a limpiar— dijo alargando esa sonrisa torcida antes de dirigirse al baño con total casualidad.

Tsubaki s e sentó con algo de dificultad, comenzó a llorar otra vez, no comprendía como podía haber tanto odio hacia el, estaba bien que odiara a su familia pero desquitarse con el, que sólo había sido usado también, fue cruel de su parte, pero era obvio que Daisuke no se retractaria y menos ahora.

Se levantó, sus muslos dolían y su entrada tambien, al menos su vestido era largo. Acomodó su largo cabello a un lado al menos no estaba obligado a usar peluca, eso sería aun más problemático.

Miró al piso mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación...

Su corazón se detuvo al caminar por el pasillo y ver a un chico...se parecía un poco a Daisuke, por lo que sólo bajo su mirada y se hizo a un lado (se veía bastante débil e indefenso)

Luego de pedirles a unas chicas que fueran a limpiar, una de ellas lo llevó a otra habitación para que pudiera tomar un baño, cambiarse y dormir, la chica intuía lo que había sucedido ahí dentro.

El baño a solas le había calmado bastante, se sentía liberado, satisfecho, no sentía ningun remordimiento por lo que había hecho, al contrario...lo había disfrutado mucho más de lo que pensó; él no era agresivo en el sexo al menos no con sus parejas anteriores, todas chicas por cierto, al parecer Tsubaki había abierto una puerta escondida dentro de él la cual obviamente exploraría.

Una vez limpio y relajado volvió nuevamente a la habitación, estaba limpia.

El futon nuevo había sido colocado, supuso que como era la tradición el anterior fue retirado para revisar las manchas de sangre que probaban la virginidad de la novia, era una prueba optusa y en cualquier otra situación el se habría negado a que se la llevaran, pero en su mente la idea de mostrarles el futon a los padres de Tsubaki le provocaba una alegría retorcida.

Y por su puesto esperaría que su esposa volviera a la habitación, no le dejaría ir a esconderse a otro lado de él, aunque la verdad es que el ya estuviera muerto de sueño, pero su orgullo y ganas de imponer su autoridad mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

Tsubaki emblaba ligeramente frente al espejo mientras que la mujer del servicio secaba su cabello para luego comenzar a cepillarlo con cuidado.

Tsubaki mantenia la mirada baja, tenia miedo, no podia creer que alguien pudiera aparentar algo tan diferente a lo que realmente era.

Unos insultos y un par de golpes los abría podido sobrellevar ¿pero esto? Era demasiado. En silenciodeseaba tanto poder retroceder el tiempo y retractarse o incluso haberse ido también luego de Yuriko.

Alzó su mirada para verse en el reflejo del espejo...sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos por haber llorado, su cabello castaño hacia un lado se veía tan suave al menos había sido considerado y no golpeó su rostro.

La mujer le puso un kimono de tela bastante fina y cara...tomo su mano con cuidado para salir de allí y volver a la habitación con su esposo

Eso era lo mejor...aunquen comenzo a temblar de miedo nuevamente...al estar allí tan sólo entró...la mujer cerró la puerta detrás del menor. El sólo mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Cuando al fin escuchó los delicados pasos de Tsubaki y la puerta cerrandose se giró nuevamente a este, le parecia divertido, hermoso y repugnante a partes iguales el como esas ropas femeninas le quedaban tan bien al muchacho.

Apagó su cigarro tirandolo por la ventana y se giró hacia el muchacho alzandole de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos

—Mcho mejor— dijo viendo sus ojos aun llorosos a pesar de que el chico ya estuviera nuevamente limpio y con la cara compuesta por la calma.

—Como una esposa tendrás que dormir conmigo todas las noches, tienes suerte de ser la "mujer" de un heredero de primera linea, mientras no este te tendrán bien consentido. Aunque recuerda esto, mañana en la tarde tendremos una reunion con mi padre y los tuyos...si "cariño"?—lo ultimo lo dijo casi como una burla


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo #6

Oía esas palabras, que obviamente no iban con cariño hacia el...más bien...con asco y burla...odio...bueno, asi lo percibía Tsubaki, y bueno...quien no se sentiria así con un chico que se trasviste aparentando ser una mujer y que su familia utilizó sólo por ambición.

Asintió levemente, no tenía ganas de hablar...además, si lo hacia, posiblemente se largaria a llorar.

Debía mantener la compostura, al menos hasta mañana...¿Sus padres lo ayudarían si supieran de esto? Posiblemente...sólo su madre.*

—lamento que debas estar con alguien como yo...debe sentirse repugnante violar a un hombre...te golpearon justo donde te duele...en el orgullo, verdad? Siento no poder vestirme como hombre y darte asco con esta imagen, pero tengo que aparentar con los demas...aun así, sigo con mi pensamiento anterior, si necesitas mujeres para recomponerte, puedes acostarte con quien desees, eso no me interesa— sólo quería acostarse y dormir...estaba cansado y adolorido.

—Lo que haga o no haga no te deberia importar de igual manera, eres una esposa por compromiso...incluso si fueras mujer no tendrías derecho a importarte lo que haga fuera de esta casa— dice con desinterés soltando su barbilla bruscamente y dando un paso hacia atras.

—no me desagrada que seas un hombre... me desagrada que tu y tu familia se hayan burlado de la mia y con algo tan descarado y sucio— chasquea la lengua y le da la espalda para acomodarse en el futon dispuesto a dormir.

No tenia la intenciones de seguir discutiendo, tenia mejores cosas que hacer para el dia siguiente día y no queria desvelarse aun más 


End file.
